The Best for Jean
by Zee Potato
Summary: Jean nangis? Apa kabar? / Jean ngaku polos? What the hell? / Judul, summary, ama isinya nggak nyambung / BL / happy reading!


Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime

by Zee Potato

OOC tingkat titan, Typo, Humor garing, Geje, dll

K+

Parody, Friendship, Humor

.

Happy Reading, rek!

.

.

.

*Jean's POV*

"Jean, lebih baik kamu pindah sekolah," ucapan ayah masih terngiang ditelingaku. Apa? Pindah? Kenapa? Dimana?

"Lebih baik kamu menuruti perkataan ayahmu. Mungkin kepindahan sekolahmu itu merupakan pilihan terbaik buat kamu," ibu selalu menjawab keluhanku dengan kata-kata itu lagi.

_Memangnya aku mau dipindahkan kemana? _Pekikku setiap saat. Apalagi saat melihat ayahku datang kesekolah untuk mengurus kepergianku dari sekolah ini. Disini, aku sudah nyaman. Aku sudah tenang. Bahkan, acara MOS* dan OPG** satu bulan yang lalu masih bisa kuingat dengan jelas. Tapi kenapa harus secepat ini aku meninggalkan sekolah yang beau kutempati selama dua bulan ini?

"Nak, besok kamu sudah bisa berangkat kesekolahanmu yang baru," begitu kata ayah malam itu sebelum aku menjejakkan kakiku pada sekolahku yang baru esok paginya.

"Ayah! Aku nggak mau. Aku masih ingin di sekolah ku yang lam..."

"Jean sayang, ini demi kebaikan kamu, nak. Sudahlah ikuti kata ayah kamu," ibu berkata itu lagi, memotong keprotesanku lagi. Itu lagi. Kebaikan apanya?

.

.

.

Suara dentum sepatu itu berhenti tatkala kulihat wanita berseragam PNS itu berdiri didepan meja Pak Erwin, kepala sekolahku yang baru. Ya, saat ini aku sedang berada di ruang kepala sekolah, menunggu walikelasku datang. Dan mungkin, wanita berkacamata itu adalah walikelasku.

"Jadi, ini anak barunya, Pak Erwin," suara beratnya membuat nyaliku menjadi ciut. Aku sudah membayangkan jika nanti teman sekelasku adalah para siswa bermasalah.

"Ya, Hanji, kau boleh membawa dia kekelasnya. Tuan Kirschtein adalah kawanku, dia berpesan agar kamu menjaganya baik-baik. Dia adalah pewaris perusahaannya satu-satunya," ujar Pak Erwin.

Sialan, kenapa aku harus mendengar kata 'pewaris' itu lagi sih? Aku tidak suka memimpin perusahaan, ayah. Aku ingin menjadi pemain sepak bola internasional, seperti pamanku. Aku pun hanya menunduk menatap permukaan lantai yang bersih.

"Siap, Pak!" Hanji mengepalkan tangan kanannya pada dada kirinya dan mengajakku menuju kelas baruku.

.

.

.

Selama pelajaran aku merasa gelisah. Pelajaran Bu Hanji sudah berlalu, saat ini adalah pelajaran seorang guru yang aneh. Bayangkan saja, ketika Bu Hanji akan keluar kelas, guru itu masuk dan kulihat tingginya sedikit, ng... pendek dari Bu Hanji. Guru pendek itu mengajarkan kami sekelas pelajaran matematika. Beliau menjelaskan dengan cepat, singkat, padat, dan -menurutku tidak- jelas. Aku pun hanya mengerjap-ngerjap mata bingung sambil mengikuti arah tangan Pak Pendek (aku nggak tau namanya) menunjuk papan tulis.

"Kerjakan latihan di buku paket kalian halaman 85. Istirahat pertama nanti harus ada dimeja saya. Saya tinggal dulu karena saya ada urusan," perintahnya kemudian pergi keluar.

Semua anak dikelas segera menggarap tugas dari Pak Pendek itu. Aku kebingungan. Aku tak memiliki bukunya. Sialnya, teman sebangkuku yang baru juga sedang tidak masuk hari ini. Aku pun lupa membawa buku paketku saat aku ada di sekolah yang lama. Untungnya, seorang gadis ponytail menyodorkan buku paketnya.

"Ini, pakai punyaku saja," ujarnya lembut.

"Kamu... nanti pakai apa?" tanyaku ragu.

"Aku nanti sama Mikasa," gadis itu menunjuk seorang gadis bersurai hitam dengan syal merah yang merupakan teman sebangkunya.

"Oh... mm... makasih," ujarku.

"Hm, sama-sama," gadis itu tersenyum.

Aku pun terpaksa membalas senyumannya. Kemudian ia berbalik menuju bangkunya.

"Hooi Marco! Kembalikan rautanku!" seorang gadis bersurai hitam yang diikat kebelakang mengejar seorang pemuda bersurai hitam pula.

"Ahahaha! O... tidak bisa, Ymir! Pokoknya kita kerja kelompok di rumahmu pokoknya," jawab Marco sanatai sambil berlari menghindari dari kejaran Ymir.

Aku mulai menyadari perbedaan kelas ini. Ketika pelajarannya Bu Hanji (Biologi) kelas terasa santai, ketika pelajarannya Pak Pendek kelas terasa sepi bagai pemakaman, dan ketika kelas tanpa guru semuanya menjadi kacau seperti pasar. Aku melihat gadis dan pemuda bersurai hitam tadi memperebutkan sebuah rautan. Ada lagi yang sedang bercerita, ngerumpi, bermain bola -didalam kelas- -aku jadi ingin ikutan, tapi aku anak baru-, ada juga yang keluar kelas. Pokoknya parah seperti di sekolah luar biasa.

"Pak Rivaille datang lagi! Pak Rivaille datang lagi!" seorang pemuda dengan tinggi menjulang berlarian dari luar kelas dan duduk dibangkunya.

"Ah! Bert, santai dikit mas bro," ujar Marco. Dengan terpaksa, ia menyerahkan rautan milik Ymir kesang empu. Ymir yang mendapat barangnya tersenyum lega dan tak acuh dengan Marco yang menariklengannya kebangku mereka lagi.

Oh, nama Pak Pendek itu Rivaille, aku menggumam sambil mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan. Aku dapat merasakan bagaiman heningnya kelas ini ketika si tinggi itu tadi berseru. Dan, beberapa menit kemudian, Pak Rivaille itu masuk kekelas dan duduk. Aku dapat merasakan jika Pak Rivaille telah selesai dalam urusannya. Namun, lima menit sebelum istirahat pertama berbunyi dia berkata pada Reiner, ketua kelas kami dan pergi keluar. Huh, sungguh guru yang aneh dan... pendek -ups-.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat pun akhirnya berbunyi. Semua anak mengumpulkan tugasnya. Aku harus cepat. Satu soal lagi dan akan kukumpulkan buku ini.

"Oi, Jean! Cepetan donk! Aku sudah ditungguin Annie nih!" Reiner, sang ketua kelas menarik bukuku dengan paksa

"Tapi... aku belum selesai...," ujarku ketika Reiner melihat jawabanku.

"Ah! Dasar anak baru! Lama banget kayak keong, kalo gini caranya, lu gak bakal berguna di kelompokku,"tukas Reiner ketus sambil berlalu meninggalkanku.

Sakit.

Ya, aku sakit hati. Sakit hati dengan ucapan kasarnya tadi. AKu tau, aku memang butuh waktu lama untuk mengerjakan pelajaran penuh rumus dan hitungan itu, tapi aku sakit hati mendegar sindirannya radi. Aku jadi merasa bahwa aku dikelas ini memang tidak berguna.

Disaat itu pula, setetes benda cari membasahi pipiku. Aku terisak. Aku menangis. Aku menangis untuk yang pertama kalinya di sekolah baruku. Airmata ini rasanya seperti beranak sungai dipipi. Kubenamkan wajahku pada meja usang ini. Aku curahkan rasa kesalku dengan tangis ini. Aku menyesal pindah kesekola ini. Kebaikan apanya, yah? Malahan aku mendapat sindiran nylekit dari teman baruku. Sungguh aku menye...

Tunggu! Ada yang menyentuh pundakku. Siapa dia? Apa gadis ponytai yang bernama Sasha itukah? Atu Mikasa yang wajahnya sedingin es itu? Atau... Ymir dengan wajah tak acuhnya? Atau Marco pria berbintik yang dekat dengan Ymir? Atau Bertholdt yang tinggi menjulang itu? Atau Reiner yang ingin meminta maaf atas kesalahnnya tadi? atau Pak Pendek, eh, maksudku Pak Rivaille yang pendek itu? Atau Bu Hanji dengan senyum manis-tah-nya itu? Atau Pak Erwin yang berrwibawa? Kuangkat wajahku untuk bisa melihat siapa yang menyentuh pundakku.

"Eeh! Kau menangis?" tanya pemuda bersurai coklat kayu sedikit kaget.

"Eh.. enggak!" aku mengelak sembari mengusap air mataku dengan seragamku

"Ini tisu," seorang pemuda berkepala botak menyodorkan sehelai tisu

"M.. makasih," ujarku sambil menerima tisu itu untuk mengusap air mataku yang masih tersisa dipipi.

"Aku, Eren Jaeger dan ini Connie Springer. Kamu Jean kan?" seru pemuda beriris zamrud sambil mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Yaelah, Eren, emangnya kamu ngira Jean itu yupinya Pak Rivaille gitu? No! Nggak pantes! Yupinya Pak Rivaille itu manis menurutnya tapi kalo Jean ituh... manis sampek ngebuat aku kencing manissssh," Connie mengeluarkan lelucon koplaknya, seketika itu juga, Aku dan Eren tertawa keras. Yah, walaupun lelucon Connie sedikit ambigu, yang penting dia sudah membuatku tertawa dan terhibur.

Kemudian aku menunduk dan tertawa kecil. Tiba-tiba ada yang menarikku keluar menuju... lapangan? Ya lapangan.

"Main bola yuk, Jean, Ren!" ajak Connie sesampainya kami dilapangan bola.

Di berlari kedalam lapangan dan menyundul bola yang meluncur deras menuju kepalanya. Kulit lawan kulit. Botak lawan botak. Aku cekikian dalam hati, sedikit geli rasanya. Dan kulihat sepintas, Connie sudah membaur dengan cepat dengan kawan-kawannya yang ada dilapangan. Eren yang tadi menarikku, sudah menjadi kiper dalam satu kedipan mata. Aku tersenyum kecil saat Connie tersungkur dengan kepalnya indahnya yang nyungsep duluan.

Tiba-tiba, benda itu berhenti tepat didepan kakiku. Aku termenung, masih memikirkan apa yang akan aku lakukan dengan bola ini.

"Tendang Jean! Tendang yang keras Jean!" seru Eren memberi aba-aba.

Ya. Akan ku tendang bola itu dalam hitungan ketiga.

Satu...

Dua...

Tiga!

Dash!

Bola itu terlempar keatas. Aku mendengar Eren dan Connie menyerukan namaku karena kagum. Namun yang pasti, mereka adalah sahabatku sampai kini.

.

.

.

Duak!

Bola itu mendarat mulus dikepalaku. Kudengar Armin meminta maaf karena tendangannya salah sasaran. Namun, aku tidak merasakn sakit itu dan aku tidak memarahinya seperti yang kemarin. Mataku tertuju pada sesosok yang selalu membuat hatiku berdegup tak karuan, dia juga membuat aku tersipu malu ketika kami sedang bersama. Dia juga membuatku tak bisa tidur karena memikirkannya.

"Oi, Jean! Kamu liat apaan?! Ku panggil kok enggak noleh-noleh enggak connect-connect!" Connie mengguncang-guncang bahuku. Namun, aku diam dalam senyum dan tetap menatap itu yang sedang berbincang dengan sahabtanya yang selalu mengenakan syal merah.

"Ho...~ lagi ngeliatin si Ssaha ya," suara Eren terdengar ditelingaku.

"Eh! Ah! Apaan sih! Enggak kok! Apaan sih!" aku mengelak. Wajahku pasti sudah memerah menahan malu.

"Cie... pandangan pertama nih sama si Sasha ya... tenang, kita berdua akan ngebantu kamu supaya bisa nembak Sasha," Connie menyikut lenganku.

"Ehh!? Yang bener?" tanyaku penuh harap. Mungkin benar, aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada Sasha.

"Bener, Jean. Kita kan udah sohiban sejak kelas 1 dulu. Dan kita sekarang udah kelas 2. Masak kamu nggak peraya gitu sama kita," Ujar Eren sambil merangkul pundakku.

"Iya, Jean. Apalagi Bu Hanji tetap menjadi walikelas kita lagi, beliau pasti sudah merestui hubunganmu dengan Sasha," celetuk Armin dari belakang Connie. HN, tumben sekali anak secerdas dia memberi semangat untukku, bahkan untuk masalah cinta.

"Hm, iya, aku percaya kok sama kalian bertiga." aku menunduk kembali.

"Ren, gimana kalo kita bertiga jadi tim suksesnya Jean?" tawar Armin.

"Setuju setuju!" jawab Connie dan Eren.

Sepulang sekolah, aku diajak Eren ketempat nongkrong mereka. Ya, hanya sebuag bangku taman didekat sungai kecil ditaman dekat rumah Armin. Aku sedikit bingung. Namun, aku diam saja. Aku tidak melihat Armin maupun Connie. Mungkin Armin masih menunggu Connie yang sibuk menyalin jawaban remidi untuk pelajaran Fisika.

"Untung tempat ini sepi," ujar Eren.

"Emangnya kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Aku datang!~~~~" tiba-tiba, Connie dan Armin datang sambil membawa Sasha dibelakang mereka.

"Eren, Jean, Connie, Sasha, aku ambil minum dulu ya, kalian lanjutin aja tanpa aku," ujar Armin sambil pergi menuju rumahnya.

"Eh? Nglanjutin? Apanya?" tanyaku.

"Jean suka kamu, Sha," ujar Eren blak-blakkan sambil nyengir memperlihatkan gigi putihnya.

"Eren!" pekikku sambil menutup mulut Eren, "eh... ng... nggak kok Sha, cuman boongan kok."

"Enggak, Sha... Jean itu suka kamu," celetuk Connie sambil nyengir kuda, menampakkan wajah konyolnya.

"Nggak!" aku memekik lagi, saking malunya diriku mengakui perasaanku.

"Ayo, Jean... katakan sejujurnya perasaanmu padanya. Kalo enggak kamu nanti matinya penasaran lho..." goda Eren yang telah berhasil melepaskan bekapan tangan Jean dari mulutnya.

Sebenarnya aku sedikit canggung dan malu. Bagaimana mungkin aku yang polos ini (WUAPAH?! POLOS?! #dilindeskuda *abaikan*) harus berani menembak cewek seorang diri?

"Bilangin, gih!" bisiku pada Connie.

"Wott...tidak bisa, janji kami hanyalah ngebantu kamu supaya bisa nembak Sasha. Bukannya nembak Sasha buat kamu." Connie menolak secara mentah-mentah, "lagipula, aku belum pernah sekali nembak cewek, hehe.." Connie nge-_peace_, Eren cengar-cengir seperti biasanya.

Benar juga, mereka telah menepati janji mereka. Aku sedikit terharu mendengarnya.

"Aku menarik nafas dan bersuara, "ng... Sha..."

"Hm?" Sasha menoleh.

"A... ng... a... ak... aku... aku suka... k... kamu, Sha. Mau enggak kamu jadi... ng... pacarku?..." tanyaku geagapan sambil menyodorkan sekuntum kentang hangat (?) yang entah kudapatkan dari mana. Dan pastinya, aku mendengar cekikian nista dari penulis fic ini yang pastinya sambil berdelusi ria.

"..."

"Maaf... kalau kentang..."

"Jean, kentangnya kelihatannya enak." Sasha mencomot sebuah kentang dan melahapnya, "nyem nyem... dan aku suka kamu juga," Sasha tersenyum senyuman manisnya itu lagi.

"Ehh?"

"Iya, Jean, aku mau jadi pacarmu," Sasha meraih sisa kentang ditanganku, "kamu tau deh kalo aku suka kentang."

"Eh... ng... mm... makasih, Sha," aku memeluk Sasha erat.

Sasha mengeratkan pelukanku. Tak peduli ada Eren dan Connie yang lagi nonton adegan ini, nmun, aku sangat bahagia sekali. akhirnya aku punya pacar dan nggak jadi jones kayak penulis fic ini. Dan aku mendengar si penulis fic ini menggerutu kesal, hahaha *abaikan*. Ya, aku akhirnya sadar, ini adalah kehidupan yang terbaik untukku. Hanya untukku, dan aku sangat bersyukur bila mendapatkannya. Bila saja aku tidak mengiyakan kepindahanku disini, aku tidak akan pernah mendpat sahabat sebaik Eren, Connie, dan Armin, terutama Eren dan Connie. Tanpa mereka juga, aku tidak akan pernah mendapatkan Sashaku tersayang.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

*Normal POV*

"Whoo... keren... aku suka yang adegan kentangnya," ujar Ymir setelah Jean menyudahi cerita tentang masalalunya yang nggak kelam-kelam amat #dilemparibatu.

"Hebat... kamu akhirnya bisa sama Sasha sampek saat ini,"puji Rico.

"Hn, Iya," Jean mengangguk dan pandangannya beralih ke Mikasa, "Eh, Mik! Gimana hubunganmu dengan Eren?"

Mikasa sedikit menyunggingkan senyum, "baik kok, lagi pula, Pak Rivaille nggak ngajar kita lagi dikelas 3 ini."

"Yah... kalo' aku sama Marco sih, masih sohiban," celetuk Ymir.

Blethak!

"Yee... enggak tanya kamu lagian!" sewot Jean sambil menjitak kepala Ymir.

"Ugh, sakit, dasar muka kuda!" Ymir mengaduh sambil meringis kesakitan, "aku mau ngegarap tugasku dulu."

Ymir segera menyelesaikan tugas Bahas Indonesianya yang diajar oleh Pak Mike. Yang lainnya pun segera menggarap tugas mereka masing-masing sampai...

"Teman teman! Kami sudah datang membawa Connie! Ayo berangkat!" sampai suara Armin menggema diseluruh ruang tamu milik rumahnya Jean.

Keempat anak tadi menoleh kesumber suara, dan disnaa sudah berdiri Armin dengan Eren disebelahnya dan Connie dibelakang. Tak lupa mereka mengumbar senyuman cengar-cengirnya dengan wajah konyol mereka yang sudah membekas dihati mereka. (kok jadi ngawir begini?)

"Ho... jadi sekarang nih kita berangkatnya?" tanya Rico.

"Yup! (yup!, bukan yupi) seratus buat gue! Udah yuk cepetan kita kesana, tau enggak, sang Pangeran Muka Kuda udah nggak sabar ketemu Putri Kentang!"

Ya, mereka lagi siap-siap buat pergi nonton si Jean ngedate sama Sasha di hari anniversarynya mereka. Bahkan, Connie yang rumahnya paling juauh dari sini, dengan ikhlas datang kemari untuk melihat kencan ke-n mereka.

"Sasha udah ada disana, ya?" tanya Ymir.

"Yoi, dan pastinya, disana ada Marco dan Bertholdt lhoh~~~" goda Connie

"Mereka berdua itu sohibku, mas botak, udah lah kita berangkat kesana. Ntar nggak jadi lagi deh."

Mereka bertujuh segera keluar dari rumah Jean menuju tempat Jean dan Sasha ngedate. Armin berjalan disamping Rico dan Mikasa. Ymir dibelakang mereka sambil makan permen karet plus ndengerin musik, dibelakangnya lagi ada Eren, Jean dan Connie yang lagi rangkul-rangkulan.

_Aku bangga punya sohib elu, Ren, Nie,_ batin Jean bangga, _kalian emang orang yang bisa diercaya, nepatin janji, plus kalian adalah temen gue yang paling kocak,_ Jean tersenyum bangga_, rasanya, pengen deh kukecup pipi kalian berdua._

"Hei, bro! Kalian tau nggak kalo si Marco itu melihara kucing dirumah..." Ymir menoleh kebelakang dan kemudian ia melotot.

Cup! Cup!

"WHAT THE HELL! JEAN! EREN! CONNIE! LU JANGAN BIKIN GUE MIMISAN GITU AH! KECUPANNYA NANTI AJA KALO UDAH GEDE!"

.

.

.

.

.end.

.

A/N:

Hohohoho... akhirnya fic ini rampung juga, yah... walaupun dipenuhi dengan banyak sekali halangan untuk ngerampungin fic ini. Fic ini emang asli diceritain sama temen se-SD saya, jadi kubikin ratingnya K+ dan alurnya beda, tapi yang endingnya itu nggak aslisli! Saya kepikiran sama hal-hal yang... Argh! jadi delusi lagi! (Mohon dimaklumi, soalnya habis baca doujin BL temen author saya, saya jadi sering berdelusi dan tertawa nistah sendiri ^^)

Jadi, intinya, jika ada ke-typoan yang masih ada (udah dicek berkali-kali, lho, nggak tau komputernya yangeror apa mata rabun saya yang eror), saya mohon maaf sebanyak-banyaknya. Dan... semoga bermanfaat! ~^^V

Makasih udah baca, dan ditunggu reviewnya! :P

.

Eren : Bermanfaat apanya? Gue kok jadi uke nya si muka kuda sih! *blushing*

Connie :Pipiku ternodai~! *panic*

Mikasa : ... *liat poto Eren*

Ymir : Tisu tisu tisu! *pontang-panting nyari seupil tisu*

Jean : ... *shock*

Sasha : Nyem nyem nyem *makan kentang*

Rivaille : Apa-apaan kau bocah nulis-nulis gue pendek? *nendang author*

Erwin : Waktu gue njabat jadi kepsek, tangan kanan gue masih adakan? *kepo*

Hanji : Nyehehehehehe *ngakak didalam lab. Biologi*

.

Arti kata :

MOS: Masa Orientasi Siswa, setiap awal masuk sekolah, siswa kelas tujuh baru pasti disuruh beginian, disuruh pake apalah, disuruh bawa apalah, kalo telat disuruh apalah, pokoknya katanya serem. Tapi waktu saya MOS, nggak sekejam itulah, syukurlah~. Biasanya panitianya anak OSIS.

OPG: Orientasi Pramuka Penggalang, mirip MOS, tapi yang jadi panitianya anggota Pramuka, kadang anak OSIS juga ikut ngebantu. Biasanya, terdiri dari Persami alias Perkemahan Sabtu Minggu, dan saya udah dua kali jadi panitia OPG, lho! Yang pertama jadi wakil seksi perlengkapan (pas kelas 8), yang kedua ketua seksi ibadah (pas kelas 9) sedangkan yang kelas 7 saya jadi pesertanya.


End file.
